borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
My Kingdom for a Wand
My Kingdom for a Wand is an optional mission in Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep. It involves helping Claptrap consolidate his power further, this time by powering up a magic wand with the demise of several enemies in the Mines of Avarice. Walkthrough Objectives * Pick Up Crappy Wand * Insert Wand In Golem * Blow up golem * Pick Up Charged Wand * Insert Wand In Spider * Kill spider with shock * Pick Up Super Charged Wand * Insert Wand In Orc * Shoot orc in face * Pick Up Magic Wand * Give Wand to Claptrap Strategy Claptrap's wand needs to gain magical power from three special enemies. The first is a Magical Golem. This brute is found nearby at Stonecrag Ridge, and when the wand is inserted, the non-hostile humanoid golem vanishes to be replaced by its enemy form, an Aerial Golem named Maxibillion. Maxibillion is a weak and slow target that is easily destroyed with explosive damage. It uses an energy beam to attack with, and quickly loses its lock to wander around aimlessly if ignored. The nearby cliff edge can pose a problem if the golem is destroyed while flying over it, as the wand can disappear over the side, forcing a restart of the game to recover it. The second magical enemy is the Magical Spider which can be found near the entrance to the Mines of Avarice. This spider has a powerful shield and can take numerous hits to kill. Shock damage is required for the kill. The final magical enemy is the Magical Orc in Camp Dwarf Torture. When the Magical Orc becomes hostile after having the wand inserted, he attacks with a hit-and-run style, turning invisible and reappearing long enough to attack then vanishing again when he takes damage. A critical hit to the head is required to kill him. With this final charge complete, the wand is then returned to Claptrap for the reward. Completion :"Lights! Camera! MAGIC!" Turn In: Claptrap Notes *Mission Items: **Magic Wand - "An inert wand. Not so much as a whiff of magic on it." **Magic Wand - "Humming with subtle magic energies." **Magic Wand - "It's positively thrumming with energy. THRUMMING!" **Charged Magic Wand - "A fully charged wand, ready for magic stuff." *The weapon restrictions are not absolute. As long as the kill condition is met with the right damage type, be it from a grenade, or status effect, then the mission objective will be complete. *If any of the magical enemies are eliminated by damage other than the specified type, they will respawn, followed by instructions from Claptrap to insert the wand again, thus resetting them for another fight. *If the game is exited after the wand has been charged without being collected, the wand will respawn in a charged state at the location of the magical enemy that last charged it. Trivia *The mission title, My Kingdom for a Wand, is a reference to the quote, "A horse, a horse, my kingdom for a horse," from the Shakespeare play, "Richard III". Media My Kingdom for a Wand fr:Mon royaume pour une baguette ru:Все царство за палочку uk:НеВигідний Обмін